Strings
by Laylania
Summary: Thin, clear threads that bind everything and everyone together. Lockon x Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress Notes: **School approaches...tomorrow. Augh. lP

**Notes:** This is off some fan-base manga that I read that Lockon had indeed been found, only by the Union or something like that. So yes, he's still alive.

**Claim:** I own Izumi, who is much like my sister Lorrie!

**Disclaim: **If I _did_ own Gundam, I'm pretty sure that Lockon and Feldt would be really really happy. :D

_Strings_

_001_

_Beep...beep...beep..._

That annoying sound continued as he began to surface into the realm of consciousness, and he had to wonder where it was coming from and why no one had silenced it yet. It was shrill and grated on his ears as he let out a soft, hoarse groan of protest against the constant noise.

It was electronic, never wavering in pace or sound as he opened his eyes. Or at least, the one that would cooperate, seeing as the other, he noted bitterly, was just a hole beyond the black eyepatch that had concealed it from sight.

He didn't blame Tieria for the accident that had cost him said eye, but he had found that it made piloting his beloved gundam Dynames difficult. After all, both eyes were better than just one in long range shooting. He had managed well enough until _that man_ had shown up once more, fueling the rage that had never left since his family's demise.

_That man_ was the sole reason why he didn't have his parents or his little sister anymore. He was the reason that Neil had joined Celestial Being. He was the reason why Neil still existed. He had gone against the wishes of his friends and gone out to help with the battle, even though the pain of his eye had still been rather fresh.

He could recall Sumeragi's worried expression on the video feed of his Gundam before he had plunged himself into the fray, screaming a mixture of profanities and promises of destruction to the man who had cost him everything he had ever held dear.

No, that wasn't quite right. He hadn't lost everyone dear to him. His family may have been gone, but he had found solace in his friends. Setsuna was like a little brother, and he had enjoyed teasing the Middle-Eastern boy to no end. Allelujah and Tieria as well, he supposed. Feldt was important to him too, and he remembered his vow to himself that he would never let her cry again.

But he hadn't been able to keep that promise, he told himself somberly as his hand came up to brush against thick white bandages that hid his eye from sight, and the bandages around his neck. He had gone and gotten himself almost killed. Almost, because he was still alive.

But they must think that he had perished. It made his heart heavy, and he dismissed the depressing thoughts for now as he glanced around at his surroundings. He was in a hospital of some kind, thin curtains swaying in the warm breeze that swept in via the open window.

Golden light spilt from the open window onto the tiled floor of the room, and he gazed intently at the white vase of flowers on the window sill. It was clear that he was down on Earth, because the sunlight was too real to be from the colonies.

He couldn't recall anything beyond the feeling of falling in space, the pain having knocked him out for quite some time until now. The shrill beeping brought him back to the present, and he looked up to find it belonging to a pacemaker, which made his eyebrows crease. He didn't need a pacemaker.

It was then that he realized it wasn't connected to him, no annoying electrodes stuck to his chest with adhesive. The pacemaker was facing him at an awkward angle that allowed him to watch the steady up and down pace of the green lines, though the wires stretched towards the occupant of the other bed in the room.

A life-support machine stood on metal legs beside the pacemaker, the heavy rasp of the machine doing the breathing for the older man who, to be honest, looked like it was a worthless endeavor, his spirit already gone.

He looked away, wanting to get out of this room as he threw the blankets off his legs and rose gingerly, muscles throbbing in protest. Everything still ached, and the pain in his side reminded him roughly that he still wasn't fully healed. But anything was better than being stuck in this room that was beginning to smell like death.

And so, ignoring the sting of his wounds, Neil exited the room, figuring that they would just have to come and find him if he wasn't allowed to leave this room. A sign above his head boasted the direction of the observatory room meant for patients, and so he headed in that direction, craving a change of scenery.

The smell of antiseptic and tile-wax made his stomach churn, and he grimaced as he limped awkwardly down the long hallway that stretched before him like an endless pathway that didn't seem to be getting any shorter. That illusion being all in his mind, he turned in the direction of the room, finding the doors wide open and the scenery beyond it inviting.

Chairs of a rustic brown color were positioned around, a large bookcase stuffed to the brim with volumes of varying sizes and thickness against a warm creme colored wall decorated with tiny prints of marine life. A coffee table was laden down with magazines, and he could clearly hear the buzz of a TV somewhere within the room.

The north wall was made entirely of glass that glanced out into a perfectly made garden that swayed with the breeze that didn't quite reach this room. Neil's gaze swept about the room, and landed upon the only other occupant of the room.

Dark chestnut hair fell to the waist of the girl sitting in the wheelchair, her arms wrapped in white bandages, as were her legs. In her lap was a book, the title unreadable. As if sensing his gaze, she glanced up and blinked before smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress Notes: **Hee hee, thanks to Lady Imbri for reviewing and telling me that the machine is just a heart monitor, not a pacemaker. Thanks! :D

**Claim: **I own Izumi, whom I've modeled after my sister~

**Disclaim:** If I owned Gundam 00, a lot of couples would be together and happy~

_Strings_

_002_

Lockon blinked as she tipped her head to the side before wheeling forward slowly, the creak of rubber tires upon smooth wooden floor filling the air as she reached him and extended her bandaged hand towards him.

"Hi," she said, her voice carrying a distinct friendly, open air about it as she watched him, and she laughed upon his hesitation to take her hand. "It doesn't hurt, I promise."

He shook her hand slowly, and she retracted the appendage so that it rested upon the other in her lap as she leaned back in her chair and observed him with bright, vibrant light brown eyes that seemed to be a paler image of her hair that fell in semi-neat strands that became curled at the ends.

Without really noticing, his gaze slipped from her arms to her legs, which seemed almost alienated from the rest of her body. Her face sombered a little as she observed him, but before he could apologize for his actions, she waved the unsaid words away with a flick of her wrist.

"It's fine," she said, and there was an easy-going smile on her face, neither upset or angry. "I'm used to it."

She was used to it? Did she mean that she was used to the staring and the whispers that must have followed her around, if she had been outside these antiseptic steeped walls? As if sensing his thoughts, the grin never faded from her pale, carnation colored lips.

"It was an accident," she said, her tone softer, as if she were being transported back to the day that had changed her life forever by her words as she retold her story. "There was an explosion or something at the place where I worked, and the next thing I knew, I was here."

She touched her arms, which were hidden from view by layers and layers of clean white gauze. "A fire burnt my arms pretty bad, and a piece of rubble hit my lower back, knocking some of the disks out of place." Her smile faded a little. "The doctors say I'll be lucky if I can walk again."

How could this girl say all of this with nothing more than just a subtle smile? Wasn't she angry? Her expression said it all, that she had already come to terms with her disability, and that it wasn't something that would block her pathway.

"Oh!" She blinked, as if surprised by something until a sheepish smile worked across her countenance. "I forgot to tell you my name. It's Izumi. What's yours?"

To tell her his real name, or his codename, he wondered as he debated, and whatever part of him that was still watching the outside world noted as she cocked her head to the side, waiting.

"It's Neil," he said at last, figuring that if he were to get out of here, there was no way that she'd ever make the association with Celestial Being and him being a Gundam Meister. And so, there was no harm in giving her the name that he had been given at his birth.

"Neil..." Izumi murmured, as if trying to weigh the name and she nodded, trying to act wise. "It's a good name."

She rolled past him carefully, the soft creak of those tires treading against the floor making him turn as she paused just outside the door and lifted a hand, waving her fingers at him before disappearing through the door and leaving him to his own thoughts.

_Well,_ he thought, smile stretching over his lips, _she's certainly odd, that one._


	3. Chapter 3

**Authoress Notes: **This is going to be updated and then I'll update _Merry-Go Round_ !

**Claim: **I own Izumi, who is modeled off my sister!

**Disclaim:** If I owned Gundam 00...

_Strings_

_003_

Every now and then, the hospital had a few select days in which workshops would open in the guise of helping those who were physically altered get used to the way they would have to do things from now on.

Out of curiosity, Neil decided to attend one of them. The room smelled vaguely of pine because of the chunks of wood that were set out on the tables while people attempted to build bird houses. The sound of hammering and whirring of drills filled the air, and Neil blinked as his gaze fell upon a head of chesnut hair and he approached her table slowly, wondering idly why she was sitting by herself.

She looked up as he approached, and surprise flickered through her eyes before she smiled. "Good morning," she said, glancing towards the clock as if the make sure she was greeting him with the right time of day before she turned back towards him. "Care to sit?"

He did so, watching as she worked with the wood. Her fingers trembled a little, and every now and then, wood would fall from her hands, grasp limp. She would pause then, staring at it for a moment before picking it back up and attempting again.

"They said that it might take a while, you know," she spoke, and it took him a moment to register that she had said anything while Izumi's eyes remained concentrated upon her work before her. "To get used to my fingers again. The muscles weren't damaged, but the skin is..."

"It's fine," he supplied, making her look at him in surprise as he continued, "Just as long as you keep trying, right?"

"Ah..." Izumi blinked owlishly, taken aback before she smiled and nodded, looking for all the world like a young child. "Right. There's no point in giving up. Because if you give up, that just means that you didn't have any conviction in the first place."

The words fell firmly from her mouth, devotion in her tone as if she were speaking from past experience. And perhaps she was, he mused as he watched her work. The bird house, when finished, wasn't perfect, but it was complete, and it would have made a good home for the flighty animals.

Izumi turned towards him, hesitating for a second before asking, "Would you care to join me for lunch?"

**[Haro!]**

Lunch was held in the almost crowded cafeteria with patients and visiting loved ones alike, the room alive with chatter. Sitting off to the side, Neil sat across from Izumi as she peeled the foil away from her baked potato and sliced it open, slathering it with butter and sour cream.

"I don't believe that I should watch my weight," she declared bluntly as she shoved a mouthful into her mouth, and Neil grinned. She was certainly an odd one, that he had to admit though he barely knew her beyond the surface that she displayed like a lake.

"Hey..." He looked up, blinking as he found Izumi watching him with an almost uncomfortable look on her face.

"Yeah?" he asked, placing a mouthful of salad into his mouth and waiting for her to continue, blue-green eye that was visible filled with curiosity over what could have disturbed her from her normal, placid mood.

"Do you...mind if I ask what happened?" She pointed with one bandaged finger at the bindings around his neck and eye. His face sombered, and she lowered her hand, ducking her head in embarassment. "I-I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask something like that and I apologize if I offended you—"

"It's fine," he cut her off from her inane babble as he sighed and continued. "It was an unfortunate turn of events with machinery." It was true, and he wasn't about to tell her that he had gotten hurt in a battle because that would lead to uncomfortable inquiries onto who he was and who he worked for.

_Used_ to work for, he reminded himself with a touch of bitterness. He highly doubted anyone knew that he was still alive.

"Oh," said Izumi, and she paused. "I'm sorry for asking."

"It's fine," he said once more, and he gave her a stern look. "You don't have to apologize all the time."

"It wasn't ground I had a right to tread," she spoke, and for a moment, she seemed so much older than she really was. She backed from the table, bowing her head. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and rest in my room."

She wheeled away, and Neil was left to eat the rest of his lunch in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authoress Notes: **I decided to update Strings for you guys! Hoorah!

**Claim: **For my sister Lorrie, who I modeled Izumi off. I love you, sissy! ~(^_^)~

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not have legal rights to Gundam 00. Waaah. (TT-TT)

**Acknowledgements: **To Princesa de la Luna, I'll try to draw Izumi for you, and I'll try to work on a fanfic trailer, okie-dokie? ^_^ I appreciate your suggestions!

_Strings_

_004_

To be perfectly honest, Izumi was still adjusting to the fact that there was an overwhelming possibility that she would never have the use of her legs ever again. But the doctors told her to have hope, and that once she had regained most of her motor skills in her arms, they would attempt to correct the dislocated disks.

When she had woken up in the hospital, she had done nothing but cry for two days. It had only been the smiling faces of her family that had cheered her up and given her the proverbial kick to the face to get her out of her depression. Friends and family were her everything. In fact, wasn't her family supposed to be visiting today?

A smile touched Izumi's lips. Even if she had gotten the day wrong, she still had someone to talk to. Neil was rather interesting, and she enjoyed his company. She felt sorry for him, because at least she had the use of both of her eyes.

"Miss Izumi?" A nurse poked her head into Izumi's room, and the brunette looked up, eyes questioning. "Your family is waiting in the observatory."

A smile spread across Izumi's face, and her eyes lit up as she allowed the nurse to help her into her chair and then she gently waved the nurse away. "I can handle it from here, thank-you."

The nurse smiled and allowed her to leave. Izumi reached the hallway, blinking as her eyes locked upon a familiar person down at the end of the hallway. "Neil!" she called, and she waved as he turned towards her, beckoning him to approach her.

When he had done so, she said, "My family is here to see me. Would you like to meet them?"

Neil looked surprised, but smiled. "Sure," he answered, and he followed the young woman to the observatory. Sure enough, there was a man who looked to be around Neil's age or a little older, holding the hands of a little girl and a little boy.

The girl was dressed in a cute sundress and clutched the man's hand tightly while her sibling sipped at the cartoon-themed sippy-cup in his hand, printed shirt boasting his liking for the same cartoon as the one on his cup.

The little girl turned as Izumi and Neil approached, eyes that were similar to Izumi's light brown ones lighting up as she cried, "Mommy!"

_'Mommy?'_ thought Neil, glancing towards Izumi in question, though she didn't seem to notice as she opened her arms and allowed the little girl to throw herself onto the older woman's lap, hugging the brunette tightly. Neil blinked, confused. Izumi looked younger than he was. Could they be her niece and nephew? But the little girl had adressed Izumi as 'mommy'.

To say he was bewildered was an understatement.

"Mama..." Mumbled the little boy who wobbled towards Izumi as well, scooped up to sit next to his sister. Neil had to admit, the children did look a lot like Izumi, so perhaps they really were her son and daughter? And did that mean that the older man watching the trio was her husband?

"Shiori, Takeshi, there's someone I'd like you to meet," spoke Izumi, and she turned towards Neil. "This is my friend, Neil."

"Hello," they both said in unison, and Neil couldn't help but smile.

"Why don't you guys play for a little bit? I'll be over there soon," she said to the children, who crawled off her lap and went to play near the window. The older man approached, and Izumi turned back towards Neil. "This is my brother, Shota. Shota, this is Neil."

"Nice to meet you," said Neil, shaking hands with the brown haired man before turning back towards Izumi. "Cute children."

"Yes," said Izumi before wheeling towards the two so that she could play with them, leaving him alone with her brother.

"I didn't know she had children," he said and Shota blinked.

"She doesn't," he said, and at Neil's startled look, he laughed quietly.

"But they called her-"

"Mommy? Yes, I suppose in a way, she is their mother. My wife died of cancer recently, and Izumi offered to help take care of them. She treats them as if they're her own." He explained, and Neil nodded.

Izumi made her way back, both children fast asleep on her lap. Izumi smiled and helped hand the two to her brother. "Thank-you for visiting," she said, and Shota smiled.

"No problem, sis. We're family. Plus they missed you." Izumi's eyes softened.

"I missed them too," she whispered and waved as her brother departed with his sleeping children. Turning towards Neil, she said, "I suppose my brother explained everything."

"He did," he answered, and Izumi smiled brightly.

"Yes, I'm a bit young to be a mother just yet," she said before continuing, "but I do plan on having a child or two in the future."

"You'll be a good mother," he answered without thinking, and Izumi glanced at him, startled. "It's true."

"Y-You think so?" Izumi tugged at her hair, face a pale pink before she cleared her throat and said, "Come with me."

He followed, wondering what she was up to now as she came to a stop in front of the window, pointing. "Isn't it pretty?" she inquired, gesturing towards the sunset.

"It is," he agreed, and they spent the rest of the time admiring the sunset together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authoress Note: **Phoar...it's been a long time since I updated this, non? I was re-reading it, and I felt it needed to be updated! It helped that I was listening to the soundtrack for this chapter~

**Claim:** I own Izumi, whom I based off of my very wonderful sister Lorrie!

**Disclaim:** Sadly, I don't own Gumdam00. I do, however, own both seasons on my TV. Thankyou CrunchyRoll~

**Soundtrack:** _Last Smile_ [I dunno, I think SuperCell]

_Strings_

_005_

When Neil made his way to the little workshop, he expected to find Izumi there, beckoning him over like she'd done before. The young woman's table was empty, however, no sign of the dark haired female.

Curious and slightly concerned, Neil turned and exited, heading down the hall. He'd passed Izumi's room once or twice before, and he stopped, glancing over. His eyes widened. Izumi was laying on her side, back facing him.

The back of her gown was open, and he could see a bandage taped there, the shadow of fresh blood lurking beneath it. A nurse was leaning over her, scribbling something down on a clipboard. Looking up, the nurse glanced over.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Ah..." Neil faltered, glancing back towards Izumi. "Is she alright?"

"There was pressure on her injured disks, so the doctor had to remove some of the fluid," explained the nurse. "She's alright now. She's just sleeping." The nurse paused. "You can come in, if you'd like."

Neil stepped forward, and the nurse patted his shoulder as she passed. Approaching the bed, Neil glanced down. True to the nurse's words, Izumi seemed to be fast asleep, a hand curled against her face.

He had to admit that Izumi was rather cute when she was awake, and this trait seemed to extend to her sleeping habits. Reaching over, the fingers of his right hand brushed over her hair, brushing it from her face. Izumi's eyelids fluttered, and he retracted his hand as her eyes opened.

Her eyes were hazy for a moment, though they quickly cleared and focused upon him, smile spreading across her lips. "Neil," she greeted, voice husky with sleep. "How are you this fine day?"

"Pretty good," he said, and then gestured to her back. "I'm not sure you can say the same, though."

Reaching back, Izumi's fingers brushed against the thick bandaging. "This?" She waved her hand. "This is nothing. The doctors have to keep removing fluid from those disks." She paused and then looked up, offering a lopsided grin. "Mind helping me sit up?"

Grasping her hands, Neil helped Izumi sit up.

"The bandages on my hands can be taken off tomorrow," she said, glancing towards him. "The skin has healed really well, but the doctors don't want to take any chances." She sighed. "Ah, the suspense~"

Neil chuckled. "You're really something, you know that?" he remarked fondly, and Izumi grinned.

"You know it~"

"Let me know if this hurts," said the doctor, and Neil nodded before the doctor began peeling away the bandages over his eye. The pressure lessened until at last, cold air brushed against his skin. It felt strange, and when he lifted a hand to touch it, he found that the skin was grotesquely soft. "Can you see anything?"

Neil tried to open his eye, he really did - but it didn't make any difference. All he could see out of that eye was pitch darkness. His heart sank. "Nothing."

"I'm going to rewrap it to prevent infection," said the doctor, and he began to bind it. Neil was quiet, and after they left, he got up and headed for the observatory.

"Neil!" Izumi's voice reached him, though he didn't turn as the sound of creaking wheels reached him. "Neil? Is something wrong?"

"...my eye." He glanced towards her, brow furrowing. "I can't see out of it at all."

"Oh..." Sensing that Neil didn't really want a pity-party, Izumi tried to make light of the situation. "You know, I think you'd make a really great pirate!" Silence. Wilting, Izumi tried again, this time in a lighter tone. "Neil...you don't have to be able to see out of both eyes to do things."

_Yes I do,_ he thought. "Why am I going to do then?" He frowned, frustration rising. "Do you expect me to accept it like you have?"

Izumi's eyes widened and he turned to leave. "Neil, that wasn't what I " She wheeled forward, trying to keep up with him. One hand on the wheel, her other reached for the back of his loose shirt. "Neil-" The lack of proper balance made the wheelchair wobble, and Izumi fell forward. "Ah!"

"Miss Izumi!" A nurse knelt to help her back into the wheelchair, though Izumi's eyes remained on Neil's retreating back.

"Neil..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authoress Notes:** Sorta left it on a bittersweet ending last chapter...anyway, is there anything in particular that you'd like to see happen? :P

**Claim:** I own the wonderful Izumi, who's based on my sweet little sister Lorrie!

**Disclaim:** Same as last chapter. Imma watch more Neil~

**Soundtrack: **_Summer Lights_ [AIR TV soundtrack] _Last Night Good Night_ [Hatsune Miku]

_Strings_

_006_

It was only after he'd managed to calm down that Neil felt guilty for being so harsh with Izumi, who was the only one who'd offered him some semblance of normality since being admitted into the hospital.

With an apology in mind, Neil set off to find her. And seeing as she'd been in her room last time, that would be the first place he'd check. Poking his head into the room, he found her rolled onto her side, as she'd been yesterday.

Shaking his head, he approached, reaching for her shoulder. "Wake up, sleepy-head." No response. Neil's eye slid over Izumi's face, frowning as he took in the flushed color of her cheeks and uneven tempo of her breathing.

His hand brushed over her forehead, eye narrowing. _She's burning up,_ he thought, and he reached over, pressing the red button on the plastic remote. A nurse arrived shortly, doctor in tow. Neil was pushed out of the way as the doctor ordered several things be brought to him.

The doctor pulled the blanket down to Izumi's hips, pulling open the back of her gown. An alcohol swab was brushed over her skin before the doctor reached for a syringe with a thicker needle, sinking it into Izumi's back.

Blood dripped down Izumi's back in a thin line, and the doctor's face was grim as he pulled the syringe away, a cloudy liquid sloshing back and forth. Cleaning up the blood, Izumi's back was bandaged once more.

"Sir?" Neil turned towards the nurse. "If you're not going to stay here, I'm going to need you to leave."

Neil glanced back towards Izumi, who's face looked a little less flushed, breathing more even. He glanced back towards the nurse. "I'd like to stay here, if that's alright."

[pagebreaker]

It was the faint twinges of pain that woke Izumi, and when she opened her eyes, she glanced around. It must have been night, given the darkness of the room. The sound of soft breathing made Izumi blink, and with a little bit of difficulty, she flipped herself onto her back.

_...!_ Izumi blinked. Neil was fast asleep in the chair next to her bed, and she cocked her head. Why on _earth_ was he here? Shrugging, Izumi sighed and began to relax, only to tense up as a jolt of searing pain traveled down the length of her spine.

Biting her lip, Izumi tried to shift into a different position, only to pause, staring down at her feet. Just now...had that been...? Was she going crazy? Shifting, Izumi's hands fisted into the blankets as the pain shot through her again, though her eyes remained trained on her feet.

There it was! Just the faintest twitch, a flicker of movement. She bit her lip and tried to move her foot. Agonizing pain rocketed through her body, though a smile spread across her lips at the result. She turned.

"Neil." Hand on his shoulder, Izumi shook him lightly. "Neil!"

It took him a moment, but Neil's eye fluttered open. "Hm?" He rubbed his eye and yawned. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Never mind that," said Izumi impatiently, and she stared at him. "...I can move my legs."


	7. Chapter 7

**Authoress Note:** I really am random in what I decide to update, ne? I suddenly became obsessed with Gundam 00 despite the overwhelming amount of Black Butler and Deadman Wonderland that I've watched recently. Be on the look out for stories for both of those animes soon! In fact, I hope to post a Black Butler or Deadman Wonderland story after I get this posted. Though I think I'll wait on the Deadman Wonderland. I haven't started the manga, and I've just begun watching the anime...And this chapter is short. Sowwy!

**Claim:** I own Izumi, who is based off of my darling little sister Lorrie! Kyla, I'll be updating Sweet Escape soon, I pwomise! I love you, my sisters! 3

**Disclaim:** If I owned Gundam 00, do you think that Neil would be dead?

**Soundtrack: **_Anchor _(Mindy Glendhill) _Dango Daikozoku_ (Clannad Soundtrack)

**Questions:** How do you want me to progress this? Any ideas for romance or conflict? Please let me know, I'd love to write your ideas if you'd like!

_Strings_

_007_

Neil blinked owlishly. "What did you just say?"

"Watch." Obediently, Neil turned to look at the end of the bed, blinking when the tip of Izumi's left foot twitched. A single blue-green eye slid back towards her face, and Izumi beamed. "See? It's only a little bit, but it's progress."

Neil observed the flush of her cheeks and the shimmer to her eyes, reading the hope that rested there, glowing brightly with the new discovery. He'd seen her smile but this - this was something different.

_'She's really happy,'_ he thought, and blinked when tears began to slip down Izumi's cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm really h-happy," she choked, scrubbing at her eyes. "I - I was really upset when it happened, you know? I was so angry...I thought I had done something to deserve this. I wanted so badly to blame it on someone - anyone. But then I began to realize that I couldn't blame anyone - it wouldn't fix anything. So I decided that I'd treat this like an obstacle, and I'd get over it." Izumi looked up, lips curving into a smile. "And this gives me hope. That someday soon, I'll be able to walk."

"I'm sure you will," he said. Izumi's smile faded. "What is it now?"

"I'm sorry," she said, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry?" She nodded. "Sorry about what?"

"Yesterday," she said, and she glanced towards her lap and then back to him. "I wanted to make you feel better, and I'm afraid that I crossed a line." One of her hands rose, and her fingers brushed against his face. "Forgive me?"

br/ "You didn't do anything wrong," he said, reaching up to take her hand. It was slender, but not as small as he would have thought. Fingers curling around hers, he gave it a gentle squeeze. "Even if you had done something, I couldn't stay mad. You're too cute to be angry with."

The statement had been on impulse - but worth it to see the sudden flush of pink on Izumi's cheeks. "...!"

Grinning, Neil tugged on her hand. "Come on, I'm starving."


	8. Chapter 8

**Authoress Notes:** Imma update _Sweet Escape,_ I swearz! ::cries::

**Claim:** I own little Miss Izumi, who is based off my darling little sister Lorrie.

**Disclaim:** If I owned Gundam00, Neil would have never have lost his eye, or died. Tieria would be dead, and so would Ali Al Saachez.

**Notes:** Would you guys like to see more fluff? Because I've got some ideas~ 3

**Soundtrack: **_Tori no Uta_

_Strings_

_008_

"There are options, Mr Dylandy, concerning the restoration of your eye," began the doctor, twirling a pen through his fingers as he leaned back and eyed Neil carefully. "I want to make sure that you fully understand each one of them before you make a decision."

Neil nodded. Putting the pen down, the doctor continued.

"The first option is that we begin a set of exercises to see how your body has attempted to correct the damage. If the damage isn't that severe, from there we can reconstruct the pathways and hopefully restore your eyesight. Keep in mind, Mr Dylandy, that's a very delicate proceedure."

Neil stared. "And if it doesn't work?"

The doctor sighed heavily. "We'll remove your eye, Mr Dylandy. And if that is the case, we'll go through options for a prosthetic. But for now, I'd like you to come to a decision on what you would like to do first."

Neil frowned. He wanted to see out of his eye again, that much he knew. And he knew even if he recovered, his sight would never be quite the same. And without that sort of sharp eyesight - there wasn't any use in trying to become what he had once been. It would never be the same.

"I'd like to try the exercises first," he spoke at last, drawing himself from his thoughts. The doctor stared at him, hands folding together.

"Is that your final decision?"

"Yes."

****

"Eh? Muscular exercises?" Izumi's hands paused in the shaping and smoothing of the clay in front of her, eyes locked upon Neil's face. He'd finished explaining what the doctor had told him, including the options he had and the one he had taken. He nodded, and blinked when she began laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because," she choked, "I'm imagining you as this strange cyborg thing if you end up getting a prosthetic. Just promise me you won't go around impersonating Arnold Schwarzenegger."

Neil's lips twitched. "Promise. And what about you? Has the doctor said anything?"

Izumi's hands had returned to the clay, and they slowed once more. "Yeah. I start physical therapy tomorrow." She grimaced. "I know it's to help me, but I don't like the idea of anyone touching my legs."

"That doesn't sound pleasant," Neil agreed.

"Mm. But if it's going to get me on my feet, then I'll deal with it. I mean, how bad could it possibly be?" She grinned, blinking owlishly as Neil stared at her. "...? You're staring at me, and it's starting to creep me out."

"You're something, you know that?" he remarked fondly. "You know, you remind me of-" He broke off, green eye softening in sorrow. A clay caked hand reached over, settling on his.

"Neil?"

"You remind me of Feldt," he said, and continued, ignoring Izumi's confused look. "She's one of the girls on the -" He faltered. "- where I used to work. You two are a lot alike. The same quiet strength."

"She sounds nice," Izumi said, and a viridian eye focused upon her. "I mean, she can't be that bad, seeing as she had to deal with you." Her grin turned sly. "Is she your _girlfriend?_"

"No," he responded quickly. "We're just friends."

"Mmhm. Sure, that's what they all say." Izumi winked. Neil stared at her before smirking.

"What about you? Surely you've got a boyfriend." Izumi shook her head. "No? You must have someone you like then." He chuckled when Izumi's face turned a soft shade of pink. "Ah! So you _do_ have someone you like!"

"You," she concluded, "are completely mental."

Neil raised an eyebrow. "Am I?" Izumi nodded. He placed a hand over his chest. "You wound me, Izumi!"

She flashed him a flat look. "Get over it."

Neil pouted. "So cruel."

"Yup. Get used to it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Authoress Notes:** Sorry I'm late in updating this! I know, I said I'd be updating more frequently, but my muse decided to die on my for a while. It was revived, thankfully, by the fact that I have Gundam 00 seasons one and two. Dubbed, and for free~ So. And the fact that I've been sorting a health issue. But that's taken care of, so I'll be on here (hopefully) more frequently now. As long as my muse doesn't die again.

**To StormyMonday:** Your advice is wonderful, my dear! I have a question, however. Because I don't want to mangle my telling of their [Izumi and Neil] relationship, how should I go about with the fluff? I'm good at angst (somewhat) and so my fluff...is sorely lacking. ^^;

**Claim:** I own Izumi, who's based off my wonderful sister.

**Disclaim:** If I owned anything other than the character and the plot, don't you think there'd be something in the news?

**Soundtrack:** _Last Smile_[Supercell?]; _Thank-you for being born_ [Umineko no naku koro ni]

_Strings_

_009_

Following the discovery of her possible recovery, Izumi had been signed up for physical therapy. To say that she was nervous would have been absolutely correct. It wasn't anxiety about the therapist - after all the staff at the hospital were kind - but rather, the therapy itself. There was no absolute guarantee that this would work - and if it did, if she'd have full mobility.

Izumi frowned. When had she gotten so negative? After the accident, she'd been angry - with no outlet for her emotions. But she couldn't bottle them up, either. So she'd cried and vented to herself when she could. And it had made it better, bit by bit, along with help from her family. And slowly, the anger had faded, replaced with good-natured acceptance. She couldn't be angry forever. After all - _she was still alive._

That in itself was something to be thankful for. And so, she'd have to correct these thoughts of apprehension before they got out of hand. Whatever chances she had of recovery - she'd take them.

Rapping on the door of her room startled Izumi out of her thoughts, eyes focusing on the doorway. A young man who looked to be in his mid to early twenties stood there, clipboard in hand. A stethescope hung around his neck, the bottom of a standard hospital jacket resting just above his knees. He smiled. "May I come in?"

Blinking, Izumi nodded and pushed herself into an upright position as he stepped forward. Extending his hand, the man spoke. "I'm Doctor Yamato, the physical therapist. And you must be Izumi, right?" [1]

"Yes," Izumi replied, smiling as she shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

An answering smile spread across the doctor's lips. "Likewise." Clearing his throat, he pulled one of the hard-backed visitor chairs to the side of her bed. "May I move your legs?" Upon Izumi's hesitation, he added, "I'll be gentle."

Biting her lower lip, Izumi nodded. True to his word, Doctor Yamato was gentle as he moved her legs from underneath the sheet. Limp, they dangled over the edge of the mattress. Izumi couldn't help but stare. After the accident, she'd made it a habit not to stare at her own legs. After all, it'd only bring back frustration and sorrow.

It couldn't be helped now, however, and her eyes scanned them. They were the same color as the rest of her, though the veins were more visible, and there were dark, shadow-like bruises here and there. Doctor Yamato frowned, examining them.

"Bruising is normal," he said, glancing up at her. "These should fade as we get the muscles working again." His tone sobered. "However...due to disuse, your muscles have atrophied quite a bit. We can fix that too. It'll take time." His eyes, a pale blue, met her own light brown. "Are you willing to do this? I'm not going to lie, it'll be painful."

"I'll do whatever it takes." Izumi's tone was firm, and Doctor Yamato smiled.

"Alright. Let's get to work." His hands moved down to her left foot, flexing it this way and that and rotating it. His eyes flicked up every now and then, trying to gauge what hurt and what didn't. Twinges of pain shot through her from time to time, and her hands curled into the sheets beneath her. Moving to her calf, Doctor Yamato caught her questioning look. "We'll do one leg at a time."

The further up her leg his hands went, the harder it was to ignore the pain. Izumi's eyes shut, and she fought the urge to start screaming. She wanted to ask for something, anything to help with the pain - but she knew that she wouldn't get it. The pain was part of the process. Doctor Yamato's hands reached her knee and paused. "We'll stop there for today." Izumi looked up, and Doctor Yamato sent her a sympathetic look. "I know you're in pain."

Izumi ducked her head. A hand landed on her shoulder, the pressure comforting. "I'll be back tomorrow." The pressure left her shoulder, and her legs were tucked back underneath the blanket before the young man departed, leaving the door open for the nurse who entered.

"Do you need anything?" Izumi looked up. Without the forced motion of her legs, the pain had dulled into a low throb that didn't need anything strong.

"Tylenol, please." The nurse nodded, rummaging around before producing a bottle of painkillers. The correct dose was given to Izumi, and she turned towards the nurse before she could leave. "Could I go to the observatory?"

The nurse smiled. "Of course!" Helping Izumi into her wheelchair, the nurse threw a blanket over her lap and pushed the young woman from her room to her destination, making sure that Izumi was comfortable before leaving. Leaning back, Izumi's eyes focused on the garden just outside. The flowers were still in bloom, carefully tended to by the gardener. [2]

If she was lucky, Izumi would only have a little while longer to wait before she could go out there and truly observe the flowers. She would be able to smell them, to enjoy their soft scent instead of staring at the bursts of color in a longing fashion. She would be able to go to a park and hear children laugh and birds chirp without it being just beyond her window. She would be _free._

As badly as she wanted it, there was a catch. When she finally found her freedom - if she truly found it at all -, she wouldn't see the same people anymore. There wouldn't be a nurse to greet every morning, or other patients to interact with. There would be no Neil. Though she really didn't know him that well, their friendship was something she would miss once she left. Or perhaps he would leave first. After all, could she really believe that if he were given a second chance at life outside the hospital that he would decline and stay here?

She had to say that she was truly stupid if she could think he'd stay just because of her. Maybe he had a family outside. A wife and children, or a girlfriend. Surely there was someone waiting for him out there. Yes, it'd be painfully ignorant of her to think that she mattered enough for him to stay. And were he to leave, she'd let him. There would be no begging, no clinging to him like a frightened child. She would let him go, happy that she'd gotten to know him at all. She wouldn't wish that he'd let her join him.

There would be no fairytale. Because this was reality, and she knew the truth. That once they stepped outside the hospital, they would go their separate ways. Perhaps she'd miss him for a while, but he would fade until all that was left was a gentle memory. Izumi didn't know why, but it made her stomach twist when she thought of forgetting Neil all together.

_It's because that's cruel,_ she told herself. _After all, he's my friend. And that'd be just a little too harsh._ It was part of the truth - but not all of it. She knew why she disliked the idea of Neil walking out of her life. It wasn't out of love. It couldn't be, because love takes time. No, it was because in truth, without him, she'd be _lonely._ Without him, the waits between family visits would seem longer. Workshop wouldn't be as fun.

It'd be just like before him.

_It's stupid,_ Izumi thought, frowning._ I'm acting like some love-lorn teenager from some crappy paperback._ Giving her head a rough shake, Izumi tried to smile. Her lips curved, but the corners wavered. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. Her efforts in calming down were wasted when her breathing hitched. Biting her lip, Izumi tried to swallow the lump in her throat that always preluded tears. _I will not cry. I will not!_

The tears built up anyway, and she pressed the backs of her hands to her eyes, trying to stem them. It would do her no good to cry - though it would make her feel better, it wouldn't fix anything. The tears fell anyway, a few trailing down her cheeks. Izumi didn't know why she felt embarassed for crying. She'd cried before, plenty of times. But those had been for different reasons - pain, anger, fear - and this was a completely stupid reason. [3]

"There you are," said a voice, familiar in tone and warmth. Izumi bit her lip, but didn't lower her hands from her eyes. Of _course_ he'd pick now to show up. "You're crying. Are you alright?" It made her want to cry harder when she heard the concern. "I can get a nurse if you're in pain-"

Her left hand reached out, curling into the fabric of his hospital gown. "No." Her grip tightened, and she shielded her eyes with her arm. "Stay. I'll be okay in a minute, I promise."

A hand landed on her head, gentle and comforting. "Take all the time you need."

**[Haro!]**

**Authoress Ending Notes:**

[1]: As far as my experiences go, the doctor almost always refers to you by first name. And seeing as I decided not to go with suffixes, this makes sense...to me, anyway.

[2]: I think hospitals do have a gardener.

[3]: Feel free to think Izumi's whiny, but I don't think so. I've cried for some pretty stupid reasons too. And the more I thought it was stupid that I was crying, the harder I cried.


End file.
